Life's Dark Twists
by FreezeBlade
Summary: A darker ending to So The Drama if you will. After the catasorphic result of the Diablo Plot, serious changes are coming for Team Possible and Global Justice, all as Kim and Ron continue on with their lifes in this unexpecting world.


Yes I scrapped my other Kim Possible fic I was working on, and decided to come up with this plot for this fanfic. But is this fic in danger of being discontinued, no it isn't.

See I have read other fanfics to get a better understanding on how to do one, come up with a interesting storyline which I know I can work with, and interest in this has increased more than any other idea I've had. So yeah, I'm going the whole way with this fic, and I hope you keep reading along with this fic, as I put my full potential within this fic.

Basically this fic is like a darker and more realistic ending to So The Drama. How you may ask, to me the Diablo Plot was realistically a lot worse than Disney showed at the end of the movie. And that's because Kim Possible is a children's program, not designed to show the reality of what would have happened unless the show was designed for that. And it isn't, so that's the basics for this fanfic. this takes place right after Drakken has been defeated, and now since this is not designed to be like how the show does it, I get to add in what I think would really happen if this was a real life event.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Kim Possible program, nor do I own any characters that have been created for the program. All I own is this fic, and any characters I decide to make up along the way.

Life's Dark Twists

Prologue

The two heroes starred down at the mad scientist, who's most dangerous and sinister plot had been foiled by them. The mad scientist's assistant had been kicked into the tower which housed a device to control over 10,000 Diablo robots. The tower was destroyed, the assistant crashed down to the ground with the tower. It was over, twisting a ultimate friendship to assist in evil, destructive kidnapping plots and destruction of areas of the town the saviors lived in.

The sound of the familiar authority which had been heard thousands of times by our saviors. This time instead of the usual few police cars that came to arrest who had been foiled, it had turned into the sounds of more than triple that, aerial defense transporters had also swarmed over the Bueno Nacho Headquarters. Adding on to that, what seemed to be over 50, no 70 FBI officers had entered the scene, all carrying semi-automatic rifles ready to fire.

The two saviors were in shock at this sudden turn of events, whenever Dr. Drakken and Shego were foiled, nothing like this showed up, the leader Kimberley Ann Possible knew that this plot was bad but she had a feeling it was much worse than she could imagine. In silence she walked over the heavily armed agents, who were attaching Drakken's arms to a steel chain on a steel board with wheels on it. Ron on the other hand had turned around to where Shego had crashed down, several FBI agents heavily armed like they were around Drakken, were around Shego, threating her with being shot if she didn't cooperate.

The two beings of total evil, stuck to their chained boards were hauled away to different FBI vehicles. Both encased of solid iron, as to not be damaged during high-speed chases, or huge shoot outs, were now home to the two most dangerous people Team Possible had ever faced. The remaining officers seemed to be crying for some reason, as if they could not believe something that had truly happened.

As Kimberley turned on her standard blue Kimmunicator, it revealed the brains behind the Team Possible organization, Wade Load. Even he was in a state of shock, and sadness. "_Okay Wade I'm gonna bite, what's got everybody so sad?" _Kimberley asked with a state of confusion on her face.

"_You should see for yourself." _Wade replied as he turned the Kimmunicator's screen to channel 24's nightly newscast. "_This is GNN's continuing broadcast on the catastrophic Diablo Plot's outcome. Currently it seems that the Diablo's have been shut down and shrunken back to their orginial little toy size when distrubed. However as total destruction and carnage can be seen all over the globe, death toll currently at 294, that number is expected to rise..._

"_DEATH TOLL!?!" _Never once in her career did she stop a evil plot that resulted in death. 294 though and rising! What was Drakken appearently thinking, he had never been this violent in any of his plots, has he become completely evil without a care for anybody that gets in his way?

"_As bodies have been found in collasped buildings, wrecked cars, public walkways and parks, alleys and more places then I can even count. Injuries have skyrocketed across local hospitals around the globe, espically in the U.S., Rome and Japan. Federal Non-Profit organization, Global Justice has sent thousands of it's workers to areas that were hit the most hard by this plot. Still we have seen nothing like this so widespread."_

Kim turned off the TV function on the Kimmunicator as Ron came to watch, and focused back to Wade._ "Wade, were going to those areas now to assist in the aid."_

"_Umm Kim, Dr. Director wants to meet you two and myself at Washington with the President. Appearently they're starting to think that big changes are coming and they need us there first."_

Kim and Ron both had very surprised reactions to this turn of events. First widespread destruction, then climbing death toll and now a meeting with President Mark Lowan...this was a little tough to take in.

"_All right Wade, me and KP are ready, I take it that the FBI helicopters are gonna take us there?"_

"_Yes"_

And alas under heavy guard they wen't into the FBI helicopters and flew off towards Washington. The heroes could very well see fire and wreckage throughout several main cities across the central section of the U.S., the death toll, like predicted was rising at a alarming rate, 427 now dead and tens of thousands more injuried. Kim practically wanted to throw up into something, Ron was still trying to take all of us information into his brain.

As they entered the Capital City of the U.S.A. They could very well see the destruction up close as they descened onto the White House grounds. Offices, factories, parks and tons more were all reduced to firey rubble. As they exited the aircraft, they could see Wade already in front of them, in his actual human form as this was a very serious matter. Heavily armed guards around them, they entered the doors of the White House.


End file.
